<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nereus Forest by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496775">Nereus Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission- thank u xoxoxo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nereus Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was mid summer, mating season for the doe around here. I stayed low to the ground, shuffling around underneath the bushes as I followed one around. In this heat, she was looking for a place to rest as her body began to rapidly change to suit her reproductive needs. Her chest grew larger, thighs rounder, ass bigger. It was my personal job to capture her, breed her, and milk her so she could have a supply for her babies. It was my own self-appointed title, breeder of deer, savior of their species, but if someone didn’t do it then what was gonna happen to them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was with a group of others, all going through the same thing, poor girls ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly approached her, Something in me began to feel … different as I got closer. I don’t think she could sense me, if she did then she’d probably be running as fast as those thick legs could carry her. She dropped to her knees, holding her leaking chest. Poor thing, it probably hurt, they were swollen, aching, I needed to hurry up and help her out before she was in any more pain. First thing first, I needed to get closer, so I started to move around the forest floor, Sliding through bushes, ducking under trees until I was somewhere behind her. She hadn’t turned around yet, so she didn’t sense me when I sprung out, tackling her to the forest floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yelped, and struggled for a little while, but a quick bite to the neck had her laying there trembling. The rest of the group immediately ran away, but she was trapped underneath me. I took the time to read up a little on how mating works with these kinds of animals, Biting is used for submission, and if the female, or- whoever’s on bottom decides to lay down, it’s basically free real-estate. I bit her again, noticing the milk flowing from her chest as I started to work off my clothes. I needed to be quick before she started to struggle. Animals don’t wear clothes, so usually after a bite- there was just a five second gap before insertion. Anything longer than that, and it meant you were trying to eat her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I managed it in about four seconds, attempting to shove my tip into her already leaking entrance. She looked at me, shaking violently as she laid there. Her skin was brown with white freckles on her cheeks, two long beautiful ears that twitched around to the sound of my movements. Her stomach was a light, cream color, and her nipples were pink, blushing as they spilled their contents onto the ground. She had hoofed feet, brown hair and soft hands that pushed at my chest in rejection as I slid inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was normal, It was usual for a frightened female to push, hit, scratch or even bite- in fact, this beauty was a little special, since she barely fought back at all. As I plunged deeper into her, she arched her back, and moaned, pulling up the grass with her hands as I began to thrust. She felt amazing, her insides twitched around me, and I could feel her heart speeding up in her chest as I moved. My heart fluttered in excitement as I watched her chest spray fluid like a broken water hose. She was probably extremely fertile, she’d get pregnant for sure, the only wonder was how many? I kissed her neck, placing my hands on her chest, giving them a squeeze. She tightened, and winced in pain, but it was necessary if I wanted her to have a healthy chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I didn’t milk her, there was a good possibility her chest would rupture, so I squeezed the milk out, pulling at her nipples, watching her writhe before her legs came around my waist. I pushed my hips forward, my tip kissing lovingly at her cervix, I could almost see it through her stomach, and it made my excitement grow even more, just knowing I had this beautiful doe at my will. Her body began to calm down, and so did she. Her yelling turned into moaning, and she drooled, ears laying flat as she stared out into space with a brain-dead expression. I bit my lip, smiling, what a happy face. It was so incredibly cute, but I knew I couldn’t get attached to her, I had many more to breed, this was just the start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came, Legs squeezing around my waist as she forced my length deeper into her body. I let go of her chest, and put my hands at her hips, starting to fuck her brainless. I highly doubted she could feel her legs anymore, which meant I'd have to carry her. I had a sort of home set up, a place with a milking machine, and a warm, soft spot for her to sleep in. Her eyes were rolling back, and she was moaning incoherent words, that sounded like little, “I love you~”s and other sweet little nothings. I panted, for some reason- My head was starting to hurt a little- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, I came, making sure every last drop ended up deep inside of her. A lot more came out than I was used to, and I began to feel a little weak too, arched over her as I groaned, letting out an unreasonable amount of cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If that didn’t make at least six babies then I had no hope for my breeding future … I pulled out, and she laid there, breathing hard, stomach swollen. I gave her a rub, the fur on her stomach was soft, it tickled my hand a little as it brushed across it, and my petting seemed to calm her down. She closed her eyes … After that, I assumed she was asleep, so I picked her up, and carried her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while after that first encounter, I began … growing ears. Not like human ears, but- Wolf ears. The headache I felt was the beginning of their growth, and about a week later, they were sprouting up from my head like mole hills. They were small, fluffy, the same color as my hair, twitching around in sensitivity as the wind brushed across them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first doe I had captured was laying snugly in her … nest? Would it be called a nest? A den, in the cabin I currently resided in. She was curled up on a blanket, a machine collecting the milk from her chest as she slept. I still had work to do, so I carried on, walking off, attempting to find another doe. This wooded area wasn’t populated with many people. Just acres and acres of forest, perfect for catching and breeding wild animals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few structures though, houses, fences, stores, gates. I guess what i’m trying to say is, I shouldn’t have been surprised when I saw a deer stuck in the bars of a gate. She had shoved her body through it, leaving her backside exposed as she tiredly laid there. The poor doe looked exhausted, like she had been struggling with no results for hours on end. I carefully approached her, and she perked up, looking around. “H-hello?” She timidly asked. She looked young, her chest was a little flat, but her ass was huge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No wonder it got stuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some help?” I asked, and her ears stood up. She suddenly turned red, and I looked over at her, I could see her chest slowly swelling up. She looked so young though, was I triggering her heat? No, that couldn’t be the case- I’m human- unless it has something to do with me growing dog ears …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe these kinds of doe just go into heat for any male? I put my hand on her leg, about to start pulling when she whimpered, and suddenly I could see she was starting to drip from between her legs. She was definitely going into heat …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I suppose now’s as good of a time as any, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled at her legs, opening them up before undoing my pants. She was quiet, like she was expecting whatever was coming next to happen. I pressed my tip up against her hole … and started to push. I was already starting to harden, rubbing myself against her slit. Was I getting bigger? I looked like I'd grown an inch, it was definitely noticeable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something weird was definitely going on, but I brushed it off. Something was telling me that it wasn’t anything to worry about, so with that in mind, I let my hips slide forward, opening up her cavern slightly as the tip plunged in. She lowered her head, “w-wait! Stop!” She begged, a little too late. I was already inside of her, rocking her body back and forth as I held onto her hips. She was squishy, little polka dotted white spots on her thighs as she kicked her legs around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was gonna take a lot more than that to get me off of her, of course. I moved closer, her ass pressed up against my stomach as I took shallow movements, watching her toes curl as I got deeper and deeper into her. At some point I ran out of length, but she didn’t even seem to be able to take what I had. I sighed, petting her back as she continued to squirm, hoping she wouldn’t buck me off if I could calm her down enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her head back, and yelled, cumming hard. That was what usually happened, males of her species only last for a few seconds, it was all that was needed to create a baby, so of course the females weren’t used to something twice as big, going for much longer than that. She turned her head, her short hair falling over her shoulder as she looked at me with such big, pleading eyes. She had liquid dripping from between her legs, and she just generally seemed so embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cute-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised my hand, slapping her across the ass just to see what she’d do, and she kicked her leg out, moaning as she laid there, twitching. I grinned, her chest was dripping with milk, and she was crying. She was young, but her hips were big and her body would be perfect for having babies. It sure as hell was perfect for making babies, my dick felt like it was in a vacuum, and her being so small only made me more excited. The harder I got, the more it seemed like she was going to pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I came, holding her body still, feeling my headache return. Annoying, extremely annoying- but it didn’t bring me out of my mood, in fact- I suddenly found myself moving again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew it was sort of a bad idea to waste all the cum I was about to spill inside of her again, but I just needed to get it out. It was like I lost all control suddenly. I hammered into her, feeling her contract and convulse, getting my stomach wet with that sweet fluid. Did it always smell so sweet? It smelled like something I could eat, I could eat her, honestly, I started to get hungry, but I shook the thought out of my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring down at her, she had her eyes closed, and I was only a few seconds away from cumming. Just a little more, I needed to see her face again when I filled her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the sound of the fence cracking, and she winced. Before I knew it, the section of the gate we were on had collapsed. It fell forward, and she popped out of it as I pulled her hips back, watching her stomach grow with the amount of cum I pumped inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So good, I groaned, feeling my brain cloud over with nothing but the feeling of release being put out from my stomach. I shuddered, riding it out, giving a few more quick little thrusts as the last of the fluid came out … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went limp suddenly, and I pulled out of her, watching her hole close up, leaving her stomach big, and full. That was their species’ way of ensuring the production of children, close the hole. She was going to have many … but her chest was swelling fast, so I decided to carry her home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t think I ever went back to fix that fence, hopefully nothing bad happens because of it. I’d hate for a wild bear to give a guy a blowjob in his sleep … and then maul him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared in the mirror, having woken up this morning to find myself dawning teeth as sharp as razors, and my fingernails having grown out a few inches. Those ears on top of my head had grown too, definitely wolf ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had no idea what was going on, I stared in the mirror, tilting my head around a little to try and get a good look at myself. If this was some kind of weird- animal sex side effect then I needed to know before I accidentally turned mysel into a dog … but something was still telling me I was gonna be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body was covered in hair though, which wasn’t so great. The hair was thick, but at least it all matched the hair on my head … </span>
  <em>
    <span>which was turning silver</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And let’s not forget the tail growing out from my back! Can’t forget that! Alright, so I might be panicking a little bit, but this isn’t exactly what you expect to wake up to when you go to make your morning bowl of cereal. The ears twitched around in response to sounds around my house, and I wondered for a second if there was something going on. I could hear something faint, coming from the direction my ears were pointing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, and rinsed my face off in the sink, walking out of the bathroom. The inside of my cabin wasn’t all that big, the two girls i’d captured so far were asleep in one of the corners, both being drained of their milk as they laid there. I wasn’t sure how long it’d take for them to have babies, but it was probably only a few days. These things were everywhere, and they reproduced like rabbits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of rabbits, when I walked outside to see what was making that noise, I looked and saw a girl standing there, with a bunny hair clip in her hair. She had a camera, and was taking pictures of my house for some reason. Probably a reporter, but she didn’t look like she was more than sixteen … Her body was nice though. She had wide hips and short, dark brown hair, blue eyes and pink lips, She was small, a black and white striped shirt covering her medium sized chest as her blue skirt was blown slightly by the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty … and then she sprouted bunny ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I nearly had a heart attack, something weird was going on, and I had a feeling it had something to do with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to get the same slight headache that I did, and panic a little as she looked around. I closed my curtain, wondering if she saw me or not. I don’t think I’d be able to deal with any more weird events like that, and I needed to clear my head … I looked outside again to confirm that what I saw really did happen, and I wasn’t going insane, only to see the girl begin uncomfortably shedding her clothes as her chest expanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took off, probably horribly confused, and I left the house soon after, still only in my shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t very fast, dropping her camera as her stockings began to rip open. Her feet grew longer, and she stopped running, confusedly sitting down on the ground as her ears grew longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah-!” She whined, a bushy tail popping up from behind her … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all happening so fast, I was just staring in pure amazement as she transformed into some sort of human, bunny hybrid thing right in front of my eyes. I had no idea what to do … but she was still hot, giving off frustrated groans as she kicked her newly grown legs around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she getting smaller?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I squinted, noticing my own body starting to change. I couldn’t see myself, but when she finally looked up, she squealed, an adorable pair of buck teeth becoming visible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A dog!!” She yelled, getting up before she tripped … and fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dog? Rude-” I said. Cautiously approaching her. “A talking dog?!” She screamed, and I knit my brows together, kneeling beside her. She seemed intimidated just by me being so close, and with my intentions, that was valid. “Do I look like a dog to you?” I said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed in frustration, and looked around, picking her phone up. She turned it towards me, and I stared …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached up towards my face, my concern growing by the second as I looked between it and her face … My once human looking face had turned into a dog’s face, ears, nose, mouth and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body felt like it was growing more hair too …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- no- I’m human-” I said, trying to stay calm about the whole thing. I am human … right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My impulses certainly weren’t. She let her phone drop, revealing her bare body laying on the grass, clothes torn as she tried to catch her breath. I leaned down, and my jaw opened up on it’s own, attaching itself to her neck. As I bit her, and she screamed, I felt my pulse quicken and My arms shot out, pinning hers to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good, this was oddly satisfying. I licked her neck, and she groaned, unable to reject me as I pushed her legs apart with my own. Under that torn dress I could see her opening, her bushing valley that looked like it’d been perfectly shaven until now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still smooth, even a little soft as I pressed my hand- my- pawed hand against it. She squirmed, “Cut that shit out!” She screamed, but I latched onto her neck, growing impatient as I pulled down the one piece of clothing I was wearing, and quickly began rubbing against her. She gasped, in what was probably shock, but could be more accurately described as pain as I quickly shoved myself inside. She groaned, and arched back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just- I couldn’t control myself. I started thrusting wildly into her, biting her on every inch of her body that I could reach with my mouth. Her ears grew longer, and Her fur softer, with every bite she seemed to turn more and more animalistic until I was putting an anthro bunny girl into a mating press. When I lifted her legs up, she seemed to smile, Letting out a really perverted moan as her legs wrapped around my waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well .. at least she was enjoying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- oh- god!” She groaned, her paws on my chest as I watched those pretty blue eyes roll back into her head. I leaned down to her face, Locking lips with her- or- snouts. Our tongues held each other in an intimate embrace, dancing around in a circular motion, lapping at each other. I bit her neck, and she held her breath, eyes closing as she supposedly came. At least that’s what it felt like, I could feel her body heating up from the inside as she started gushing a drippy clear substance. It made me even more hungry than I already was. I resisted the urge to bite her again as I shoved myself deep inside of her, just trying to get any and all action that I could in the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was panting, grunting, growling, able to feel every inch of her body softly embracing mine … and then I got stuck. It happened quickly, something began to swell up inside of me, and I suddenly couldn’t pull out. I came at the same time, but was forced to give short little hip movements as I filled her up. I watched as she grew bigger, her stomach did, and then she went limp …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I, however, was still knotted inside of her, which meant that I was forced to sit there and watch her sleep for another thirty minutes. It was either that or walk home with her dangling from my dick, and while that may have been funny for me, I don’t think she would have appreciated it very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I let myself into my house, after having asked the girl her name (it’s April), and laid her down on the couch. I went back outside to contemplate why exactly my life had begun to take such an interesting turn, and to scream about the fact that I look like a dog now. After I came back inside, that specific hunger, which was sort of dying down by then, had become a little more apparent again. It was bothering me, it wasn’t as bad as before, but it was still bothering me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked towards the corner of the room where one of the doe from before lay, the small one with the nice … eyes. I kneeled down beside her, and pushed her hair out of her face, peering at her freckled features. She had her hands on her stomach, laying in a pile of soft blankets, not noticing me at all. I got down, observing her body before I pulled her legs apart. Gentle, I needed to be gentle. I carefully held her still, dipping my head down between her legs. I gave her a lick … just a little one, and she immediately moved. Her leg closed, or, it would have if my hand wasn’t keeping it still. I licked her again, and her face contorted, a red blush spreading across her features. She seemed to come undone as I lapped at her slit, licking it up and down, tasting that sweet, sweet … no! I closed my mouth, feeling myself starting to drool a little. The line between lust and actual hunger was beginning to blur. I laid down, and pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her waist as I let my chin rest in her shoulder. Her back was turned towards me, giving her free access to her body without disturbing her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, letting my hand run up and down her side, cute. Her body was so squishy, I just wanted to lay here forever but I knew I had other things to do. She smelled nice … kind of like babies. I could feel my tip peeking though it’s newly formed skin, My body was so different now, I couldn’t even put my fucking pants on anymore with these legs. My length was pressed against her leg by now, twitching in anticipation as I slid between her thighs. They were so big that it honestly felt just as good as anything else, the pressure they put on me was nice, and I let my dick rub against her slid, slowly, carefully, not wanting to wake her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body remained in my arms, my hands squeezing her chest, pulling and rubbing at her nipples. She lowered her head a little, and I kissed at her neck, letting my own eyes fall shut as my knot began to swell. I still wasn’t quite used to that thing, but I moved like it wasn’t a problem, rocking my hips to the rhythm of my sensual needs. Eventually I found myself sticking it inside of her. She opened her mouth, panting as I remained still …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped moving, because my knot felt like it was going to burst if I moved a single inch. It pulsed, and I opened my eyes, letting it slip deeper into her. I was also worried about losing control and going feral again, after all, I didn’t wanna hurt the baby any … I listened to the wet sound of her body displacing to accommodate mine, and the gentle noise of snoring from the three girls in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretched her legs out as I let my tip poke at her deepest parts, unafraid to cum inside of her. Maybe she’d somehow get another baby in there? Who knows, it’d be nice …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laid there on the floor for a second … to be honest- it was just comfortable. She was warm, the room was warm, the floor was soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just- fell asleep ...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>